


Wake-Up Call

by cut_thestring



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clingy Isaac, M/M, Mild Comeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cut_thestring/pseuds/cut_thestring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes to an eager-to-please Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written a while ago as an immediate sequel to [You Leave Me Undone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1090811) (with a vague reference at the end), but--let's be honest. This is mainly PWP.

Derek wakes up, hard as a rock, with a foreign hand tugging at the waistband of his sleeping pants. It takes him a moment to register that it's Isaac, who is stroking curiously at the bulge at his crotch, and Derek jolts away a second later. 

"Jesus," he says, blinking the sleep rapidly out of his eyes. Isaac is looking like a chastised child, sitting on his knees, back straight and hands in his lap like the epitome of obedience. "Have you never had morning wood?" 

Isaac's ears turn pink. “I—I just…" 

Derek sighs. "Never mind." He turns over, wrapping the blanket around his body up to his shoulders. After a pause, he realises Isaac has not moved an inch, and seems to have no plans to do so, so he turns back around, rearranging the front of his pants under the covers so his erection isn't so obvious. "Are you just going to sit there?"

Isaac's eyes widen, and then he bites his lip, looking genuinely shy for the first time this morning. "I just… I wanted to… do you want some help?" 

"…What?" 

Fuck if his pants don't get tighter at that. He places a hand over that area surreptitiously. 

Isaac looks pointedly at his crotch. "I wanted to… you know…" 

Derek tries to stop the growl, but fails. Isaac looks pleased at that, not hesitating before lifting the covers and gently removing his hands. Biting back a groan at the expression of almost innocent curiosity, Derek shifts his hips and lets Isaac pull off his pants so he's completely naked, his hard cock smacking against his stomach. 

A noise of appreciation, and then Isaac is spitting into his palm and gripping the thickness firmly, rubbing sure strokes. This time Derek does groan, spreading his legs a little wider so Isaac can settle between them properly. 

"Hey.” Derek's voice is gruff. "Take off your clothes."

The boy looks startled, but quickly pulls off his shirt and pants (he's half-hard; he's definitely getting aroused by this) and lays on his front between Derek's spread legs, more horizontal than before, and Derek only gets a wicked grin in warning before a warm wetness encloses around the head of his shaft. Isaac licks at the head, little kittenish licks, looking up at his Alpha with round eyes--Derek curses under his breath, because he knows what Isaac's trying to do--and then he's sucking around the tip, and then bobbing up and down, fitting more into his mouth each time. 

A hand threads through Isaac's hair at the back of his head. And when Isaac deep throats him, his length hitting the back of his throat, the image is so erotic and obscene, Isaac’s mouth stretched around his cock, drool down one side of his chin. Derek can’t help but moan in pleasure, thrusting a little into that warm, wet cavern.

Isaac pulls back soon after that, teasing with the tip of his tongue at the slit, and then Derek tugs him up to his own mouth for a kiss. The taste of himself is heady on Isaac's tongue, and Derek can't resist a grope of his ass before he pulls away and is on his feet, padding out of the room and to the living room, stark naked, quickly returning with lube and a condom.

He returns to find Isaac standing, looking as if he was about to follow Derek out, but immediately backs away from the door when the older re-enters the room. 

Derek wastes no time in bending Isaac over the edge of the bed, kissing down his spine and past to his thighs. He goes back up to Isaac's ass, spreading the cheeks apart, and licks at the puckered entrance, tongue dipping shallowly inside. Isaac shifts, shuddering at the sensation, and pumps himself shallowly until Derek takes over, touch light and languid and _not hard enough_ , still lapping at his hole. He sits back after a few minutes, admiring how Isaac's spine is curved and ass is sticking out, and lubes up his fingers, preparing him quickly, and then slicks himself up. 

Isaac is kind of dazed; he lets Derek manhandle him onto the bed, no words needed as he assumes position on his hands and knees. 

The first push in is slow, imperfect, and hurts a little from not enough lube - but it's a good burn, makes him fall onto his forearms and makes his back arch. Isaac’s whimpers quiet down as Derek lets him adjust, the pain of the stretch getting easier, and inch by inch, he's in and thrusting shallowly, each drive forward punctuated by Isaac's breathy moans. After a while Derek slows right down, going deeper instead, and Isaac's head falls down to rest against the mattress, breathing deep with every thrust. God, he feels so _full_. The hands running up and down his body feels amazing, like he is being worshipped, and then pushing at his shoulder as he collapses completely.

Derek settles himself on top of Isaac, every inch of his body pressing against Isaac's and cock pressed deep, mouth next to Isaac's ear. The weight of his body feels perfect; Isaac links their fingers, whining when Derek mouths at his neck and jaw but not his mouth, but then they're kissing again, even if only briefly. Derek is back to rolling his hips down into the tight hole, keeping as much of their bodies connected, breathing hotly into Isaac's neck. 

Isaac is panting, breath coming out in gasps, trying to rut against the mattress. It becomes too much for Derek, and too soon, he comes with a muffled groan, biting at Isaac’s shoulder. He rides out his orgasm, thrusts slowing, until he detaches, kissing where he bit Isaac. The creamy whiteness dribbles from the pulsing hole; Derek groans, unable to stop himself from spreading his cheeks and pushing the come back in with a thumb, the wet warmth sucking him in again. Isaac whimpers, pushing his hips back desperately.

He rolls Isaac over, who whimpers, and jerks him off, hand flying over his length and two fingers driving into his prostate, and then Isaac is spilling hot into Derek’s hand. 

When they're cleaned up and still naked, Isaac stubbornly wrestles Derek into a spooning position, a leg wrapping around his hip and arm around his chest so Isaac is the big spoon. 

"We should get up."

Isaac grumbles into the back of Derek's neck, before a clear, "No."

"I think it's almost noon…" 

"Go and work out some other time, Derek, I've only had you again for two days. Let me have you for longer."


End file.
